Data that is stored in memory cells in a memory array can be read by applying a voltage to the memory cells, which is referred to as read voltage level or read level. In some memory arrays, the read level can be a fixed voltage level. The threshold voltages of the memory cells can change over time, such that using a fixed read level can lead to inaccuracies in reading data from the memory cells.